halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Kidou
Types of Kidou: Hadou (Path of Destruction): Utilizes kidou energy to directly damage an opponent. Bakudou (Path of Binding): A more general category consisting of spells used to deter an opponent in various ways, such as binding, disorientation, barriers, and tracking spells. Many bakudou also cause damage as a secondary effect. Chiyudou (Path of Healing): Exclusive to the shinigami's Fourth Division and the vizard's Freya caste, this path allows the user to patch together wounds and recover a patient's vitality. Equipping Kidou: The number associated with a Kidou indicates the level of skill and power required to cast it. Additionally, the user's kidou stat must be greater than the cost of a spell in order to equip it. Shinigami and Vizards have 3 slots by default, and a new slot is gained for every 500 points in the Kidou stat. For example: (Kidou stat - # of available slots) *0 - 3 *500 - 4 *1000 - 5 *1500 - 6 *2000 - 7 *2500 - 8 *3000 - 9 *3500 - 10 *4000 - 11 *4500 - 12 *5000 - 13 *5500 - 14 *6000 - 15 *6500 - 16 *7000 - 17 *7500 - 18 *8000 - 19 *8500 - 20 *9000 - 21 *9500 - 22 Depending on the level of a spell, it may require multiple slots to equip: *Kidou between 1 - 30 occupy 1 slot *Kidou between 31 - 50 occupy 2 slots *Kidou between 51 - 70 occupy 3 slots *Kidou between 71 - 90 occupy 4 slots *Kidou between 91 - 100 occupy 5 slots Spells which fall under the same number must still be equipped seperately, but extensions don't require any additional slots. Using Kidou: Most kidou are cast from the hands by reciting an incantation, but some may differ; pay attention to any special movements or rituals which may be mentioned in the spell's description. As a general rule, only one spell should be cast per turn in a battle unless a special technique is being used. Reciting an incantation takes time, so be realistic: an opponent who isn't otherwise occupied may be able to interrupt before the spell is completed. Kidou spells are cast by draining an amount equal to the cost of the spell from the user's reiatsu. The quantity of Reiatsu a player has available to spend on Kidou is determined by their Kidou stat multiplied by 1.5. For example, a shinigami with a kidou stat of 1,500 may cast 2,250 points worth of spells. Damage Calculation: Overall, common sense should be used in determining the amount of damage caused by a spell. A target's ability to dodge should also be determined by circumstances - a high hohou stat is not a free ticket to dodge. The level of a spell, its function and physical attributes, the caster's reiatsu and kidou stat, and the strength of an opponent all factor into how much damage a spell can cause. Even a low level Hadou can be powerful in the right hands. The amount of damage caused by a Hadou spell cast without bypassing the incantation, making a direct hit on an opponent of equal strength, could be determined by the following equation: Kidou Damage = 1/5 of caster's Kidou stat + (Kidou Cost x Damage Modifier) Damage Modifiers'':'' (Default Cost = Damage Modification) *0-60 = 1.1 *61-150 = 1.2 *151-300 = 1.3 *301-550 = 1.4 *551-900 = 1.5 *901-1400 = 1.6 *1400-2200 = 1.7 *2201-4000 = 1.8 *4001-6000 = 1.9 *6000+ = 2.0 The resulting number can be interpreted as the total damage inflicted on the target's reiatsu, which, taking into account the spell's attributes should also reflect the severity of the victim's physical wounds. The amount of damage caused under other circumstances may be estimated in relation to that number. Incantation Bypass A basic technique to eliminate the need to recite an incantation before casting is available to both Vizards and Shinigami upon reaching 1,000 points in the Kidou stat. This does not allow the user to bypass any special gestures and rituals required for spells. [ Eishouhaki ] – “Revocation of the Recited Poem” Allows the user to bypass of the chanting of a Kidou spell and simply state the name. However, this also results in a drop in the efficacy of the bypassed Kidou, based on its level as outlined below: Low Level *1:1 User's Kidou:Spell Cost = 66% Power *2:1 User's Kidou:Spell Cost = 88% Power *3:1 User's Kidou:Spell Cost = 100% Power Mid Level *1:1 User's Kidou:Spell Cost = 50% Power *2:1 User's Kidou:Spell Cost = 75% Power *3:1 User's Kidou:Spell Cost = 100% Power High Level *1:1 User's Kidou:Spell Cost = 33% Power *2:1 User's Kidou:Spell Cost = 66% Power *3:1 User's Kidou:Spell Cost = 100% Power Category:Shinigami Category:Tenth Division